


Bad Habit

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: In the darkness of Untouchable, Yusuke could almost be anyone. But something keeps biting at the back of Iwai's mind, an incessant buzzing that reminds him this isn't just anyone on his knees before him. It's not Akira, and it's not someone whose name he could forget after a single night of passion.It's Yusuke.There are billions of people in the world, but there is only one Kitagawa Yusuke.100 words of inexperienced blowjobs.
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Kitagawa Yusuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: 100 Words Of...





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: iwaikita + manhandling (from Latte).
> 
> This takes place sometime after the first chapter of [Defenseless Dependent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678027).

Iwai's fingers tap the counter of Untouchable, drumming impatiently. His eyes dart over to the entrance, locked only minutes before with his own hands. But what if it's not really locked? What if his companion managed to slink past him to unlock it?

It's unlikely. Highly improbable. But the thought keeps flickering in his mind: what if someone does come in?

The possibility of being caught is part of the thrill. Even Yusuke knows that; he was the one who mentioned it, after all, attempting to explain it dryly as if he were reading to Iwai out of a how-to book on sex. But that's part of what draws Iwai to him, time and time again despite his insistence that they cease meeting up like this: Yusuke is just so damn earnest. Even when he's kneeling on the hard floor of Untouchable, hopefully hidden by the counter as he sucks Iwai's cock.

Yusuke's mouth is hot. Eager. Iwai can tell that he's trying, really trying; Yusuke refuses to stop even when he gags, even when his hands don't seem to know where to anchor themselves.

Yusuke is a teenager, fumbling in the semi-darkness as he attempts his first blowjob. Iwai recalls his own first attempts with sexual intimacy as a teenager, and Yusuke is just so ardent that Iwai doesn't have it in him to push him away. He should be practicing with someone his own age, of course, and not with someone who's more than twice as old as him. By the time Yusuke was born, Iwai was already older than Yusuke is now.

But reality doesn't seem to hinder them, no matter how much Iwai insists that they stop for good this time. Their age difference is merely a fact that hangs between them, a cobweb in the corner of a room. Something pushes them together again and again, even as Iwai tries to fight it.

When he looks down, he sees Yusuke's mouth pulling away from his cock, only to move back in. He sputters, coughs, gags; Iwai can feel the vibrations of his discomfort, and somehow that makes it all more enjoyable.

Iwai threads his fingers through Yusuke's hair, that beautiful midnight blue. Despite the awkward angle, he enjoys watching; if he closes his eyes and lets his head loll back, it's almost like he's having a dream.

But Iwai prefers the reality of Yusuke sitting back on his knees, jerking his cock with his spindly hands when he needs a break. He looks up at Iwai as he stretches his jaw, craning his neck just to try to see his face.

Yusuke like the reality of it, too. This is where they mesh the tightest as they chase those sensations they can't seem to get anywhere else. There are billions of people in the world, but there is only one Kitagawa Yusuke.

He's better with his hands than his mouth — his grip is tighter, faster — but Iwai doesn't want to admit this. After all of Yusuke's efforts, it seems almost ungrateful. He just wants Yusuke to keep touching him, to jerk him off before he dives in with his lips — just like this, with his hot tongue swirling around the tip of Iwai's cock.

Iwai bucks his hips into Yusuke's mouth, the head of his cock pressing against Yusuke's cheek. He's sure that Yusuke isn't trying to be so teasing, alternating between his hands and mouth, but that's sure what it feels like.

In the darkness of Untouchable, Yusuke could almost be anyone. But something keeps biting at the back of Iwai's mind, an incessant buzzing that reminds him this isn't just anyone on his knees before him. It's not Akira, and it's not someone whose name he could forget after a single night of passion.

It's Yusuke.

Iwai's fingers tighten in his hair, and he can feel the moment when Yusuke gasps around him. He twists his hair between his fingers, pulling Yusuke close to his hips, his throat gagging around Iwai's cock. Yusuke doesn't try to pull back, doesn't use his hands to signal any sort of distress.

Somehow it's like the door doesn't even matter anymore. So what if someone walks in? So what if someone finds out about them? It's such an irresponsible thought, but Yusuke's mouth, his willingness to please him just helps Iwai's inhibitions slip away.

Right now there's just Iwai and Yusuke. He can feel the resistance from Yusuke's scalp as he tugs at his hair, forcing him onto his cock again and again, all while Yusuke gasps and sputters. Such awkward sounds, Iwai thinks. Who would find them arousing? But they're coming from Yusuke's mouth — Yusuke, who's so willing to please him that he lets Iwai fuck his throat, his tongue lapping at him uselessly.

Nothing could be more arousing than Yusuke at this very moment: his inexperience, his eagerness, the sounds he makes as he gags. Iwai fills his mouth, his eyes finally sliding shut as he rocks his hips forward, his hands still twisting Yusuke's hair. His orgasm makes him tremble, a shiver creeping its way through his body as his arms turn to steel, holding Yusuke in place as he rides out the last blissful waves of his release.

Yusuke stands before him on wobbly legs, their eyes meeting in the dimly-lit shop. Iwai reaches out to him, his thumb tracing splotches of come on his lips before he trails them down to his neck. He wraps his hands around his throat, waiting until Yusuke finally swallows so that he can feel it — and then he leans in to kiss him, his lips pressing hard against Yusuke's.

Maybe he's kissing him too harshly, but the blood is still roaring in his veins and his heart is still thudding in his chest. How could he resist when Yusuke is here and so very willing?

Yusuke stares up at him like he's an art project: something to dissect, to pull apart and peer inside before gluing him back together. When they first met, it'd been such an eerie sensation to be examined in such a way, but now Iwai can't help but think it's not all that unpleasant.

Yusuke mimics his touch, trailing his fingers along Iwai's lips, his jaw, his throat. His fingertips trace the shape of his tattoo peeking out of his turtleneck, and Iwai wonders what he sees. Someone worthy of his time, maybe. Someone interesting enough to capture his attention.

For a moment, Iwai thinks of Akira: the man they both pine for. The man who brought them together, in an unexpected way.

If Iwai can hold Yusuke's gaze just as much as Akira had — well, that seems like it's the greatest compliment the guy could give.


End file.
